Daren Soule
Daren Soule, the only son and heir to the Soule family, in his father's place once he was too hold he was to be the governor of the Capital of Melodies and Gears. When he was younger he was stiff and studious young man and was as arrogent as they could get, mostly against the lower classes. He got better thanks to Minawa, in time, the two of them got married. Apperance Daren has unnatural red eyes and raven hair, when he was younger it was shorter, as he and Minawa stayed together it grew since she comented on how she liked it long. His Wackyland attire simply consists of white shirt, pants and jacket which is trimed black and an aqua-green tie to hold back his hair. CMaG clothes consists of a aqua-green bow tie, gray vest with gold buttons, a white dress shirt and black dress pants. Capital of Melodies and Gears Since he was young his father was determined to rasie him to be a man just as great as he was. This method of raising him made him stiff and rude to the lower classes, most likely why Minawa slapped the stuffing out of him when the first met. Over time the two of them fell in love, his father was not pleased with this when he found out and was so enraged when Daren refused to stop seeing Minawa he beat him. Minawa soon stopped seeing him to comply with her parents and his father tried to set him up with other high class women but Daren ignored them all, to stay loyal to Minawa. This only lead to pissing off his father more and hitting him more, Daren stopped caring about that and he and Minawa secretly snuck out their houses to see eachother. It was Daren who suggested the idea to go to Wackyland once Minawa had the map from Petal and so they ranaway together. He ran away from home at age 15, with his mother's old violin and ring even a few thousand bills. Wackyland At first Daren wasnt sure how to handle the insanity Wackyland had and he most often opted to stay home at the Jones-Soule estate down by the beaches with Pan and Tink. Although a few times hes been dragged to adventures against his will, which was probally how he was sent to the hospital. The memories are fuzzy and with Minawa's trauma-block of the event so no one knows what happened. He felt emensely guilty as Minawa was left alone and had to pay the bills herself. One day Minawa mysteriously started to bring in huge sums of money, she would always dodge the question and he decided not to pry into it. Months passed and Minawa's visits soon stopped, no one knew why, and one day he found the answer as he was doing off. Minawa had become a ghost, she was so ashamed of what she became she came to visit him as he slept, he confronted her and told her he still loved her regardless of being a ghost or not. Anti-Wackyland From there life went on in it's special normal until the Antis came. Nina , cold and cruel, with the strong desire to hurt Minawa sent one one of her men after him, hitting him with a car, putting him into critical condition and on the brink of dying. Shortly after getting medical attention the hospital began to crumble with him in his room, he was buried under rubble, hoping Minawa would come to his aid, but unfortunately she never came due to her becoming Quartettie and he died from head trauma and blood loss. His body was soon burned to a crisp when Naciey burned down most of Funky Town for shits and giggles. While waiting to enter heaven he waited alone at first but he was reunited with Alpha who joined him, the two of them spoke of some time until Minawa arrived, he quickly swept her off her feet and wed her right there with Alpha as the witness. Trivia Daren's birthday is January 3rd, making him a Capricorn. Category:NPC